Christmas in the Hospital Ch1
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: As Ray, Henry, and Cheyenne were fighting the Grinch, Cheyenne did a very fiesty move on the Grinch and the Grinch threw Cheyenne really hard off of Mt. Crumpit and it sends Cheyenne to the hospital.
1. How It All Happened

Author's Note:

Hope u guys are enjoying Santa Hunters. Now, this story is a holiday special crossover between Henry Danger and the movie How the Grinch Stole Christmas. I know u may think that Jim Carrey is going to be mean to Cheyenne but, in the end, he's not. Hope y'all enjoy this one.

Okay, this starts from Cheyenne's POV:

My POV:

As I was in the Man Cave, practicing my fighting moves with my dad, Ray, Henry and Charlotte come in.

"Hey, Cheyenne. Hey, Ray." Henry said as he and Charlotte were walking out of the elevator together.

"Hey, guys." I said.

Just as I was talking to Henry and Charlotte, the crime alert went off.

Ray and I then went over to Ray's desk. When we got over to Ray's desk, Ray pressed the button and Gooch appeared on the screen.

"What's up, Gooch?" Ray asked Gooch.

"I've just pinpointed the Grinch's location." Gooch told Ray.

When Gooch said that, I then began to wonder who the Grinch was.

"Daddy, who's the Grinch?" I asked Ray while tugging on the side of his blue tank top.

Ray then looked at me.

"Listen, sweetheart, the Grinch is a supervillain who goes by the name of Jim Carrey and apparently, he doesn't like Christmas." Ray told me.

"Oh." I said.

Then, Ray looked back at the screen.

"Where is he, Gooch?" Ray asked Gooch.

"The Grinch is at the top of Mount Crumpit, in his cave. You three should be careful." Gooch told Ray.

"Understood." Ray told Gooch.

"Shall we?" Ray asks Henry and I as he is placing a gumball into his mouth.

"Let's blow some bubbles and fight some crime, Daddy." I said, enthusiastically.

When the bubbles popped, the gum did its magic, changing Henry into Kid Danger, Ray into Captain Man, and me into Captain Woman.

Right after we changed into our superhero selves, Captain Man then held my hand and we ran to our tubes.

Just as me and Ray got positioned under his tube, I tapped my belt buckle and the tube came down around me and Ray.

"Call it, baby." Ray said.

"Up the tube." I said.

Then, the tubes sucked us up.

At the Grinch's cave…

When we got to the top of Mount Crumpit, we then headed to the door. When we got to the door, I knocked loud. So loud that the Grinch answered it.

"Hold it right there, Grinch!" Ray yelled as the Grinch was about to go back in.

The Grinch then turned around to look at us.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Captain Man and his two lame sidekicks. What are y'all doing here?" The Grinch asked all three of us.

"First of all, me and Kid Danger are not lame and second of all, we're here to stop you from ruining Christmas." I said.

"I'd like to see all three of you try." The Grinch said.

Then, we all began to fight the Grinch.

As Ray had the Grinch in a headlock position, the Grinch held up his armpits and that horrible smell that was coming from them had Ray to pass out.

"DADDY!'' I said as I went over to Ray.

Then, I helped Ray up.

"Fight's not over yet, Grinch." Henry said as he now tried to jump up on top of the Grinch's back.

As the Grinch tried to get Kid Danger off of his back, it was now up to me to finish the Grinch off.

"Get him, girl!" Ray told me as I was holding two fireballs in my hands.

Then, the Grinch bucked Kid Danger off of his back and the Grinch then charged towards me.

When the Grinch got to me, he then lifted me up off of the ground, choked me until I was blue and he then threw me off of the mountain.

"Cheyenne." Ray said.

Right after the Grinch threw me off of the mountain, I landed in a tree hard and when that happened, the tree limb broke and I was now on the cold snow and unconscious.

 **(Tell me what u think about this chapter. What did u like? What did u dislike? What did u think what was funny or interesting? And tell me if I should update soon. Thanks…)**


	2. In the Hospital

When I woke up, I had no idea where I was and no sense of who I was but, I could smell bleach and knew that I was in a hospital.

There were thousands of nurses asking me how I felt if I needed anything. All I wanted was my dad, Ray, but, I didn't know if I could have him or not.

Then, the nurses stopped messing with me and went out of the room. Right after they left, there was a young female nurse that was standing right outside of my hospital room. She then came in.

"Hi, Cheyenne." She said, sweetly.

"Hi, um…" I started saying.

"Cindy Lou Who. I'll be your nurse while you're in the hospital." Cindy told me.

"Cindy, can you tell me what happened? Why am I here?" I asked Cindy, trying not to cry.

"Cheyenne, you're suffering from amnesia. You, Kid Danger, and your dad were fighting the Grinch and the Grinch threw you off of the mountain." Cindy told me.

"So, you're saying that I need a chiropractor?" I asked.

"You're funny, Cheyenne." Cindy told me.

Then, I began to worry about my dad, Ray.

"So, um, Cindy?" I called Cindy's name as I was eating the food that was on the tray.

"Yes, Cheyenne?" Cindy responded.

Right after I ate all of the food that was on the tray, I then took a sip of water from a big white cup that had a blue straw.

"When can I see my dad, Ray?" I asked Cindy.

"Whenever you want." Cindy told me.

Then, I started crying.

"Right…now…please." I told Cindy as I was crying.

"Sweetie, I'll go get him right now. Wait here." Cindy told me.

Then, she went out of the room to go get my dad, Ray.

5 minutes later…

Cindy came back with the man that I had requested. When he stopped in the doorway, at first, I couldn't recognize him but, when I saw his face, I knew who he was. My dad, Ray.

"Cheyenne." Ray said as if my name would kill him.

"Dad." I said, sitting up.

What I need right now was for the superhero to come across the room and pull me into his arms and never let go. As if reading my thoughts, he did just that.

I sobbed in his chest as all of the images from the day before were haunting me.

After a little while, I pulled away and noticed that my dad, Ray had a couple of tears in his eyes as well.

"Daddy, why are you crying?" I asked as I was still crying.

"I thought you would hate me." Ray said as I now reached to dry his tears with my thumbs.

"But, Daddy, why?" I asked as Ray took his thumbs and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Because, baby, it's all my fault." Ray said, looking into my eyes.

"No, Daddy. It's not." I said, shaking my head.

"I should have gotten to you faster. I should of never taken you with me and Henry to track the Grinch, I should of never made you Captain Woman." Ray said, rambling.

"Daddy, Captain Woman is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. Well, besides you raising me." I said, over him.

"Cheyenne, you're really important to me and I don't want nobody ESPECIALLY The Grinch to hurt you." Ray said, practically crying.

"Dad, you're stuck with me." I said with a wink.


	3. The Grinch Comes To See Me

The next day, Charlotte comes to see me. My dad, Ray, left me and Charlotte alone to finish the paperwork so he could take me home.

"Charlotte, can I ask you something?" I asked and she looked up at me.

"What is it, Cheyenne?" She asked.

"Did Ray and Henry happen to mention the Grinch?" I asked and she looked up at me.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"We were fighting someone yesterday. I think he was the Grinch because he was green and he was smelling really bad." I said, remembering the Grinch from the other day as the tears started to flow from my eyes.

"Cheyenne." A voice that wasn't Cindy's called my name from the hallway.

"Yes?" I responded.

"Can I see you?" The voice asked, sounding from a male.

"Yes. Come in." I said.

Then, the male stepped into the room.

Ray looked up from the paperwork that he was filling out and saw the male looking directly at me. This male had green all over him and he kind of looked like a who except he was furry and he had a blackish-grayish nose.

I then remembered who the male was. It was the Grinch.

"Grinch, what are you doing here? You know if Cindy sees you, she'll have this whole hospital on lockdown and you know I want to go home." I asked the Grinch.

"I'm here to see you, my dear." The Grinch said.

"Oh." I said, now sitting back down on the hospital bed.

"Cheyenne, I have something to give to you." The Grinch told me as he was giving me a purple gift bag.

I then looked into the purple gift bag and I pulled out an engagement ring and a Grinch costume.

"Why did you get me these things?" I asked the Grinch.

Ray then left the room to give Cindy the paperwork so that I can go home.

"The reason why, Cheyenne, is because I want you to be with me. I don't want you with Ray. He'll fill your head full of shit while I'll fill your head with love, affection, and happiness." The Grinch told me as he held my hand.

"But, Grinch, listen, I can't leave Ray. Ray's my dad and I promised him that I would always be with him." I told the Grinch.

"Don't worry, my dear, I'll make sure that Ray will know that I would love you." The Grinch said.

"How, Grinch?" I asked the Grinch.

"Easy. Meet me tonight. At midnight. Under the Swellview sign. Come alone." The Grinch told me. Then, he gave me a kiss and left the room.

Ray then came back into the room.

"Cheyenne?" Cindy's voice asked from the hallway.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"You ready to go home?" Cindy asked.

"I'll see you at work or at school. Whichever comes first." Charlotte said, squeezing my hand and then leaving.

"I hope these are okay. Ray has your old clothes but, I thought you might like some clean clothes after being in a hospital gown all day." Cindy said, handing me some clothes.

"Thanks." I said, taking them to get changed.

I stepped out of the bathroom in my new clothes, looking back at myself in the hospital room mirror. I was now wearing a pair of black pants and a nice dark green sweater that was very festive since it was Christmas. I walked over to see Ray talking to Cindy and then, when he noticed me, he smiled.

"Hey, kiddo. Looking good." Ray told me as he hugged me.

"Thanks. Cindy picked it out for me." I told Ray.

"We'd better be going, my pretty Christmas gift." Ray said as he now picked me up off of the floor and started carrying me out of the hospital room.

I then looked back and saw that Cindy had a concerned look on her face. Uh-Oh!


End file.
